De overval
by dutchie
Summary: Küstenwache: Holger en Maya zijn op de verkeerde plaats, op het verkeerde moment.


Naam:Dutchie

Datum:Juli 2006

Titel:De overval.

Woorden:2550

Rating:T

Samenvatting: Holger en Maya zijn op de verkeerde plaats, op het verkeerde moment.

Disclaimer:Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia.

De overval.

_14 september, 14:00 uur, hoofdkantoor Kustwacht._

"Morgen!" Zei Wolfgang vrolijk toen hij de controlekamer binnen liep. "Hebben jullie Holger al gezien?" Vroeg hij aan Jana. "Nee, sinds dat opstootje van vanmorgen heb ik hem niet meer gezien," vertelde ze hem. "Ik vraag me af waar hij uithangt. Hij neemt ook zijn telefoon niet op." Wolfgang liet zich in een stoel zakken en pakte zijn telefoon. Hij drukte het nummer van Holger in en wachtte dat hij overging.

_14 september, 14:01 uur, Jachthaven Neustadt._

Holger keek naar zijn mobieltje en zag dat het Wolfgang was. Hij gooide zijn telefoon op de bank in de kajuit en liep de trap op richting dek. "Hebben we alles?" Vroeg Holger aan Maya. Maya checkte alles en knikte. "We kunnen," zei ze tegen hem. "Waarom ben je nog in uniform?" Vroeg Maya. "Ik had geen tijd meer om me om te kleden," legde hij haar uit, maar dan was niet de hele waarheid. Hij was vanmorgen kwaad weggelopen na een doorzoekingactie die door de politie verstoord was. Ze hadden de smokkelaars bijna kunnen arresteren, maar dat leeghoofd van de recherche, Walter Schöneberg, had roet in het eten gegooid. Hij was direct naar Gruber gegaan en had zijn vakantie opgenomen. Holger wilde er niet meer aan denken en zette het uit zijn hoofd. Even later vertrok de 'Zambezi' richting de Oostzee.

_14 september, 16:05 uur, hoofdkantoor Kustwacht._

Kapitein Sander haalde zijn pasje door het apparaat en de deur opende zich naar de controlekamer. "Middag!" Groette hij iedereen en liep door naar het kantoor van Gruber. Hij klopte op de deur en wachtte. "Binnen!" Riep Gruber en stond op. Thure deed de deur open en liep naar binnen. "Hallo meneer Sander. Goed dat u er bent." Gruber gaf hem een hand en wees naar een lege stoel, een teken dat hij moest gaan zitten. Thure ging zitten en was benieuwd wat Gruber hem te vertellen had. Gruber kwam meteen to the point. "U neemt vandaag het commando over van de Albatros 2." Sander keek hem met grote ogen aan. Dit had hij niet verwacht. "Kapitein Ehlers heeft met onmiddellijke ingang zijn vakantiedagen opgenomen en nu zoeken we een vervanger," begon Gruber. "Omdat u al vaker met de Crew onderweg bent geweest, lijkt u me een goede keuze." Thure Sander stond op en keek hem aan. "Geen probleem. Wanneer begint de dienst?" Vroeg hij. "Die is vijf minuten geleden al begonnen," antwoordde Gruber. Thure salueerde voor zijn meerdere en verliet het kantoor opzoek naar zijn Crew.

_14 september, 16:08 uur, Albatros 2._

Thure vond de voltallige Crew op de Albatros. "Goede middag," groette hij iedereen toen hij de brug opliep. De Crew groette terug en ze keken elkaar aan. _Waar was Ehlers! _"Gruber heeft mij vijf minuten geleden het commando gegeven over de Albatros," vertelde hij de Crew. "Kapitein Ehlers heeft met onmiddellijke ingang vakantie genomen." "Verbaast me niks," zei Jana. "Kan ik wel begrijpen," vulde Wolfgang aan. Sander wist niet waar ze het over hadden, maar besloot niets te vragen. "Zijn we klaar om te vertrekken?" Vroeg hij aan Jana. "We kunnen vertrekken," antwoordde Jana. Even later vaarde de Albatros de haven uit.

_14 september, 17:53 uur, Bank Neustadt._

Ole en Rainer stonden buiten de bank van Neustadt te wachten op hun vriend en collega Tim. "Waar blijft hij nu!" Vroeg Rainer ongeduldig. "Als die binnen twee minuten niet hier is dan zwaait er wat!" Ole had het nog niet helemaal uitgesproken of Tim stopte voor de bank. "Het feest kan beginnen," zei hij en trok het skimasker over zijn hoofd. Ole en Rainer deden hetzelfde. Vijf minuten later kwam ze de bank uit met een gevulde sporttas. Ze stapte in het busje en reden weg.

_14 september, 18:01 uur, Albatros 2._

"Gruber voor Albatros," zei Gruber door de radio. Jana nam de hoorn op. "Hier Albatros 2, zeg het maar meneer Gruber." "Mevrouw Deisenroth. Er heeft een paar minuten geleden een overval plaatsgevonden bij de bank in Neustadt. Daders zijn gevlucht met een busje naar de jachthaven en zijn per boot verder gevlucht de Oostzee op." "Ik heb het begrepen. Is de bootsnaam bekend?" Vroeg ze. "Ja de jacht heet Efficiency." "Welke kant zijn ze opgevaren?" Nadat Gruber haar de coördinaten had gegevens stippelde ze meteen een route uit. "Alex…" riep ze. "125." Alex veranderde van koers en Wolfgang voerde de snelheid op.

_14 september, 18:53 uur, Efficiency._

Ole en Tim zaten al klaar in hun duikpak. "Alles waterdicht?" Vroeg Rainer wijzend op de zakken waar het geld in zat. "Alles prima," antwoordde Ole. Rainer liep naar de achtersteven en haalde de bootsnaam weg. "Die moeten jullie ook meenemen," zei Rainer wijzend op de plaat. Ole keek hem aan. "Hoezo?" "Als iemand ons opgemerkt heeft dan hebben ze de bootsnaam," verklaarde Rainer. "Dat is jouw probleem. We kunnen dat ding niet meenemen," zei Tim resoluut. "Wat als ik gecontroleerd wordt?" Rainer begon een beetje zenuwachtig te worden. "Nogmaals, dat is jouw probleem." Tim bond zijn luchtfles op zijn rug en liep naar de achtersteven van de boot. "Nou, ik ga er vandoor," zei hij en pakte een van de zakken. "Hopelijk zien we elkaar nooit meer." Tim sprong in het water. Ole opende zijn geldzak en tot zijn grote verbazing zaten er allemaal kranten in. Snel opende hij ook Rainer's zak en daar zat precies hetzelfde in. "Hij heeft ons beetgenomen." Ole trok zijn pistool en schoot een aantal keren het water in waar hij luchtbelletjes naar boven zag komen.

_14 september, 18:54 uur, Zambesi._

Holger keek verschrikt op toen hij de schoten hoorde. "Maya! Ga beneden deks!" Riep hij. Holger greep zijn radio en probeerde de kustwacht te bereiken. Plotseling hoorde hij weer en schot en deze sloeg in op de radio. Toen was er nog een schot en voelde hij een stekende pijn in zijn schouder. Holger viel voorover en bleef liggen op het dek. "Holger!" Schreeuwde Maya. "Blijf binnen!" Schreeuwde hij terug. Hij hoorde een motorjacht aan stuurboordzijde. Twee gemaskerde mannen sprongen van jacht op Holger boot. "Shit! Dat is er één van de kustwacht," zei Ole tegen Tim toen hij Holger's uniform zag. "Breng hem beneden deks." De beide mannen pakte Holger vast, maar Holger probeerde zich los te rukken. Ole pakte zijn pistool en sloeg Holger bewusteloos.

Beneden zat Maya bevend van angst op het toilet. Ze had de motorjacht horen naderen. En toen ze Holger hoorde schreeuwen dat ze binnen moest blijven had ze zich verstopt op het toilet. Ze hoorde een aantal voetstappen. "Leg hem daar op de bank," zei Ole tegen Tim en ze sleepte hem naar de bank. Ole wees op twee jassen. Tim legde zijn vinger op de mond en gebaarde naar de gesloten deur. Hij rukte de deur open en zag Maya. Hij trok haar uit het toilet en boeide haar met Holger's handboeien. Ook Maya werd bewusteloos geslagen. "Die vinden ze wel als wij allang verdwenen zijn." Ole en Tim stapten weer op hun motorjacht en verdwenen richting de Zweedse grens.

_14 september, 23:26 uur, Zambesi._

Holger werd wakker met vreselijke hoofdpijn. Hij keek om zich heen, maar het was te donker om iets of iemand te onderscheiden. Hij draaide zich om en greep meteen naar zijn schouder. Hij keek naar zijn schouder en zag een heleboel bloed. Hij tilde langzaam zijn shirt omhoog en zag dat hij was getroffen door een kogel. "Shit!" Mompelde hij en scheurde zijn mouw van zijn shirt af. Hij drukte het stuk stof stevig op zijn wond. Toen hij rechtop ging zitten werd hij meteen duizelig en voelde een stekende pijn in zijn hoofd. Hij ging liggen en wreef met zijn hand in zijn nek en voelde meteen iets plakkerigs. Hij trok zijn hand terug en zag dat deze met bloed besmeurd was. Hij scheurde zijn andere mouw af en gebruikte deze om zijn hoofd mee te verbinden. Holger probeerde zich te herinneren waar hij was, maar de vreselijke hoofdpijn werkte daar niet aan mee. Hij sloot zijn ogen en viel in slaap.

_15 september, 0:32 uur, Zambesi._

Maya werd wakker met hoofdpijn. Ze probeerde op te staan maar dat lukte niet. Plotseling kwam alles weer terug. Er was een overval geweest! Maya keek om zich heen en zag Holger liggen in een plas bloed. "Holger!" Schreeuwde ze maar er kwam geen reactie. Ze probeerde zich los te maken, maar ze zat te stevig vastgebonden. Plotseling dacht ze aan Holger's mobieltje. Ze peuterde voorzichtig Holger's telefoon uit haar binnenzak en drukte op een knop.

_15 september, 0:33 uur, Albatros 2._

"Ja bedankt," zei Wolfgang in zijn mobiele telefoon en hing op. "Zijn jacht is weg," zei hij tegen Jana. "Neemt hij eens vakantie, zit hij nog op zee," zei ze hoofdschuddend. "Tsja, dat is bij mij hetzelfde," grijnsde Wolfgang. Jana schudde haar hoofd en liep de brug af. Wolfgang's telefoon ging over. Op het display zag hij dat het Holger was. "Dat is raar," zei hij hard op. "Wat is raar?" Vroeg Alex die naast hem kwam zitten. "Holger," zei hij en wees naar zijn telefoon. "Wolfgang," zei hij toen hij zijn telefoon opnam. "Hallo?" Vroeg hij toen hij niks hoorde. "Wolfgang dit is Maya," hoorde hij ver weg. "Maya? Is er iets aan de hand?" Aan haar stem kon Wolfgang horen dat er iets verschrikkelijk mis was. "We zijn overvallen. Holger is…" verder kwam Maya niet. Ze barste in huilen uit. "Maya wat is er met Holger?" Wolfgang probeerde haar aan het praten te krijgen. "Ze hebben hem neergeschoten," hoorde hij haar zeggen. "Wat is jullie positie?" Vroeg hij direct. "Geen idee," zei Maya snikkend. Ik zit vastgebonden en kan niet op de instrumenten kijken. Plotseling viel Wolfgang iets binnen. "Maya?" "Ja." "Zie je toevallig een rood zwemvest liggen met de opdruk Aqua-Alarm?" Vroeg hij haar. Maya keek de kajuit rond en zag het zwemvest hangen over een stoel. "Ja. Ik zie hem," antwoordde ze. "Kun je erbij komen?" "Ik zal het proberen. Ik leg de telefoon even opzij." "Maya als je bij het zwemvest komt moet je de pin eruit trekken die rechtsboven op de schouder zit," instrueerde Wolfgang Maya. "Is prima." Maya duwde de telefoon op de bank en liet zich opzij vallen met de stoel. Ze kwam met een harde klap neer op de grond. Met stoel en al schuifelde ze richting het zwemvest. Ze trok de stoel omver en trok de pin uit het kastje. "Ik heb het!" Schreeuwde ze. Wolfgang pakte de radio en belde naar het hoofdkantoor. "Als jullie een melding krijgen van Aqua-Alarm dan moeten jullie meteen ons waarschuwen," zei hij tegen de centrale. Ondertussen was Maya naar Holger geschuifeld en voelde of er nog een pols was. Tot haar grote opluchting was dit het geval.

Drie minuten later kreeg Wolfgang via de radio een bericht van Aqua-Alarm. Ze hadden het signaal opgepikt. De man aan de radio gaf Wolfgang de coördinaten door en Wolfgang gaf ze meteen verder. "Maya?" Vroeg Wolfgang aan de telefoon. "We zijn onderweg!" Zei hij toen hij niks hoorde. "We komen er aan!"

_15 september, 1:01 uur, Zambesi._

Maya hoorde de ronkende motoren van de Albatros naderen. "We zijn gered," fluisterde ze naar Holger. "Je moet nog even volhouden!" Smeekte ze. Kai Norge kwam de hut in gerend en bekommerde zich meteen om de kapitein. Jana die vlak achter Kai aankwam bleef geschokt staan. Het shirt van Holger was geheel doordrenkt met bloed. Jana knielde naast Maya neer en bevrijdde haar uit haar benarde positie. "Is hij dood?" Vroeg ze met een trillende stem aan Kai. "Ik heb een pols! Hij leeft nog!" Jana haalde opgelucht adem. "De SAR helikopter moet komen," zei hij tegen Jana. "Jana voor Albatros!" Riep ze door de radio. "Hier Wolfgang, zeg het maar Jana." "We hebben direct de SAR helikopter nodig. Holger leeft nog!" Wolfgang haalde opgelucht adem. "Ze moeten wel opschieten!" Wolfgang greep de radio en liet het hoofdkantoor weten dat ze de kapitein gevonden hadden en ze de SAR nodig hadden. Gruber, die aan de andere kant van de lijn zat, was opgelucht dat ze hem hadden gevonden, levend!

_15 september, 1:23 uur, Albatros 2._

De Crew keek de helikopter na. Hij had net hun Kapitein en Maya opgehaald en vloog richting het ziekenhuis van Neustadt. "Kapitein!" Schreeuwde Alex. "Daar drijft iets in het water!" Thure keek in de richting die Alex aanwees, het was een man. "Maak de reddingsboot klaar!" Beval hij. Twee minuten later gingen Alex, Thure en Kai op weg naar de man. Kai en Thure trokken de man aan boord. Hij had twee kogelwonden op zijn rug. Kai wees naar nog iets. Thure viste een zak uit het water en opende deze. Hij zat vol met geld! Ze vaarden terug naar de Albatros en hezen de dode man aanboord. De Albatros ging met volle snelheid terug naar Neustadt.

_15 september, 3:06 uur, BGS-haven in Neustadt._

Gruber en een lijkenwagen stonden al te wachten op de Albatros. Zo gauw de Albatros aanmeerde, rende Wolfgang de aanlegsteiger af en rende langs Gruber. "Ik ben naar het ziekenhuis!" Schreeuwde hij nog in het voorbij rennen. Gruber keek hem na. Hij kon hem begrijpen. Ehlers was zijn beste vriend. Kai en twee andere beambte droegen de dode man van het schip. "Norge! Ik wil dat je uitzoekt wie die man is!" Zei Gruber tegen hem. "Natuurlijk Oom Hermann," zei deze, salueerde en rende richting het hoofdkantoor. Gruber schudde zijn hoofd. Niet veel later klopte Kai op de deur van het kantoor van Gruber. "Binnen!" Hoorde hij zijn oom roepen. Kai liep naar binnen en zwaaide met een rapport. "De dode is een gezocht man. De overval die gisteren heeft plaatsgevonden in Neustadt?" Hij zag dat zijn oom knikte. "Hij was er één van. Hij heet Tim Tillmann en hij is een bekende van ons." "Hoe weet je dat hij één van de mannen is?" Vroeg Gruber nieuwsgierig. "Het geld dat bij hem is gevonden stamde van de Bank in Neustadt," Legde Kai aan hem uit. Gruber knikte. Plotseling ging de telefoon van Gruber. "Gruber," zei hij. Na een aantal keren ja te hebben gezegd legde hij de telefoon neer. "Onze collega's in Zweden hebben de twee andere mannen opgepakt op de boot Efficiency," vertelde Gruber Kai. "Gelukkig," zei Kai opgelucht. "Ik hoop dat die voor jaren in de bak verdwijnen," zei hij resoluut en verliet Gruber's kantoor.

_15 september, 8:15 uur, Kliniek Neustadt._

Maya zat naast het bed van Holger. Zijn bovenlijf en hoofd waren helemaal ingepakt in verband. Maya zelf had ook een verband om haar hoofd zitten. Wolfgang opende voorzichtig de deur en liep naar binnen. Toen hij Holger zag kreeg hij weer een flashback. Een jaar geleden had Holger er ook zo bij gelegen. "Hoi Maya," zei hij zacht. Maya keek op en glimlachte. "Hoi. De dokter is net geweest en Holger zal weer helemaal gezond worden," zei ze opgelucht. Wolfgang haalde opgelucht adem. "Ik zal de Crew dat laten weten," zei hij en verliet de kamer. Toen hij buiten stond pakte hij zijn telefoon en belde naar Jana. "Jana, hier Wolfgang. Met Holger komt alles goed…"

Einde…


End file.
